The Marauder and Marauderettes time at Hogwarts
by LilyDivergentPotterheadTribute
Summary: This is a fic of The Marauder and Marauderettes time at Hogwarts. Starts in year 5. Yeah, I suck at summaries. A bit different to how JK Rowling does it but yeah. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to JK Rowling. If I did own Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be writing books to be published. And I'm pretty sure I wouldn't live in Australia.


**A/N: Okay guys, this is my first fic that't not a random one shot. No hate please but constructive criticism is welcome. If you disagree with anything in the fic, review or PM me. A lot will be explained in another A/N at the end of this chapter. Thanks! **

"Al!" I exclaim, running over and hugging the blonde haired girl.

"Lils!" she squeals, returning the hug.

"Nymph!" We exclaim together, running to the girl with the shoulder length pink hair and ice blue eyes.

We all hug and look around for Hestia. Finally we see her brown hair and we all group hug.

"It's been so long!" I exclaim, running my hands through my auburn hair.

I look around at these 3 familiar faces and smile.

"Well we should board the train and find a compartment," says Hestia.

"Yeah probably a good idea before we have to share with Slytherins," Tonks grimaces.

My green eyes sharpen and I glare at her and she immediately apologises.

"Not all Slytherins are bad," I say, defending my childhood friend, Severus Snape.

"Most of them are," mutters Tonks.

"Guys, lets go," says Hestia, always the peacemaker.

The four of us board the train and find an empty compartment. We walk in and close the door. Just as we get comfortable, four boys walk past. One of them, James Potter has black messy hair and hazel eyes. He is a massive show off and (although it pains me to admit) he is also kinda cute. The other three, Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom and Remus Lupin are also kinda cute. Sirius has black hair that was down to his shoulders and gray eyes, Remus has sandy hair and brown eyes and Frank has brown hair and brown eyes. At school they are known as the Marauders, always pranking and being show offs (Remus and Frank not as much as the other two). They slide open the door to our compartment and grin. Hestia looks at Sirius and blushes, looking down. Tonks meets Remus's eyes and looks down, her pink hair just covering her face. Alice looks up and notices Frank staring at her.

It was quite awkward for a few seconds then I stood up and said, "Hey boys."

"Hey Lily," says James.

"Hey girls," they greet us.

Hest and Tonks look up and whisper a barely audible "hey."

Sirius grins cheekily and winks at Hestia. She blushes.

"Ok enough, boys go and find your own compartment," I say, sighing at my friends.

"Yes ma'am," they say, saluting.

Once they had gone "So Hest, got a thing for Black hey," I say, waggling my eyebrows at her.

She blushes again and giggles.

"His eyes are so gorgeous!" she says.

I roll my eyes and sit down next to Tonks and nudge her.

"So what about you Nymphadora? Got a crush on anyone?" I ask cheekily.

"Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora," she says menacingly, her hair turning red.

"No," she says too quickly, hair going back to pink.

"Girls I think we better tickle it out of her," says Alice.

"NOOOOO!" screams Tonks.

We attack her, tickling her til she begs for mercy.

"Will you tell us now?" asks Hestia.

"Yes, yes," she agrees breathlessly.

She says to quietly for any of us to here, "Remus Lupin."

"Pardon?" I ask. "It's Remus!" she exclaims.

"Ha!" says Alice.

"I knew it," she says smugly.

"Alice," I say.

"We saw the way Frank looked at you, do you like him?"

"Maybe," Alice says, not looking at us.

"You do!" exclaims Hestia. "Wow," I say, looking at them.

"You guys have crushes on the hottest guys in school," I say.

"They probably like you back," I say cheekily, causing all three girls to blush.

"I know for a fact Sirius likes you Hest, did you see him wink at you?!"

She giggles and hi-fives me.

"Remus likes Nymph," I say, looking at her.

"He told me last year, on Platform 9 ¾ the day school ended, I looked for you Nymph but I couldn't find you," I finish, glancing sheepishly at Tonks.

She squeals and waggles her eyebrows at me.

"Sooo how are you and James going?" She asks.

Everybody in the school (except for the new first years) knows that Potter has been obsessed with me since second year. I just roll my eyes and change the subject.

"Guys I forgot, I'm a prefect!" I say happily.

"Lils," Al says, "Doesn't that mean you have to be on the prefect's carriage in," she checks her watch, "one minute?"

"OH BOLLOCKS!" I exclaim, racing out the door, pinning my prefects badge on as I went.

On the way I hit something and fall over.

"Evans!" the thing exclaims. _Oh great_ I think.

"Hey Potter, sorry got to be going, prefects meeting in a sec," I say, getting up.

"Oh ok, Remus just left," he replies.

"Before you go, are you ok?" he asks anxiously.

"Yes I'm fine," I say.

I run off towards the prefect's carriage. As I ran I hear "SORRY EVANS!" coming from James. I reach the carriage, panting hard.

"Hey Lily," says Remus.

"Hey Remus," I say between pants.

"Just in time I see," he says.

"I forgot," I reply, my breath coming back.

"Attention prefects!" The head girl says.

We stop talking and face her and the head boy. I know what prefects had to do, I had seen them before and I have a couple of friends who were older and were prefects, so they had already explained it to me. I act like I am listening then zone out. Suddenly I remember James. Wait what! James Potter, the arrogant toe-rag who I had despised for years actually apologised and asked if I was ok? WHO IS HE!? Remus nudges me and I look over to see the patrol schedules being handed out.

"Thanks," I mutter.

I get mine and see that almost all my patrols were with Remus. I was happy, because I knew him and didn't have to do patrol with some random. I slowly make my way back to my compartment when I see Severus.

"Hey Lily!" he says, hugging me.

"Hey Sev," I reply.

We chat for a bit then I really needed to go back to my compartment.

"Bye Lily," he says.

"See you later Sev," I wave.

Things had gotten a bit awkward between me and Severus as, because I was muggle-born, I didn't know about the houses, so he was hoping I'd be in Slytherin. When we got to Hogwarts though, I was sorted into Gryffindor, and he was sorted into Slytherin. When I got back to the common room I found out that Slytherin were a house of bad wizards and witches. I confronted Sev about it and he said not everyone goes bad. I was happy and asked him if he would be good. He said he would try. I reach my compartment thinking about the horrible people Severus hung out with, like Avery and Macnair.

"Hey Lils," my friends greet me.

"Oh my god, guess what happened?" I say.

"What?" whispers Tonks.

"I ran into James Potter on my way to the prefect's carriage, like I literally ran into him and I fell over. I was fine, he asked if I was ok and he actually apologised to me," I tell them.

Hestia's mouth hit the floor and Alice and Tonks stare at me, shocked.

"Lily," Alice says quietly. "I think he actually is in love with you," she says.

"Al," says Tonks, "Everyone knows he is in love with her," she finishes.

I look down, blushing.

"Lily Evans," says Hestia, "did you just blush!?"

I look up, still blushing.

"I think you may just fancy James, even a little bit," she says.

I blush again and look down. "He may be an arrogant toerag," says Alice.

"But he is pretty cute," says Tonks cheekily, ducking the hit I aim at her.

"Come on Lils, just admit it," says Hestia.

"Or we may have to tickle it out of you," Tonks says warningly.

"Okay okay," I give in.

"I may have the tiniest little crush on James," I blush.

All three girls squeal and everyone starts hugging.

"Oh shut up," I sigh.

"We better get changed," says Hestia, looking at Tonks and Alice.

I had already changed for the prefects meeting. They change and just then the train stops. We hop off, walking over to the carriages and finding an empty one. When we got in it almost immediately took off, carrying us through the dark night to the Great Hall. We walk in and sit, waiting for the first years to be sorted. As the first one gets sorted into Hufflepuff, my mind drifts off again to think about James. Did I really like him? If so, would I say yes the next time he asked me out? Ugh, I was confusing myself. I started thinking about Sev, wondering if he would go over to the Dark Side and if he did, how would I deal with it? I decided these questions were too annoying to start the year with so I focus as the sorting ends and Dumbledore speaks. He speaks about the usual things; Forbidden Forest is banned, no magic in the corridors, stuff like that.

Hest nudges me and says "Hurry up Dumbledore, we're starving here!"

"Yes I realise that Miss Jones," he says to Hestia, using his bionic teacher ears.

Hestia giggles and blushes at being called out.

"Now, enjoy the feast," he says with a wink in our direction.

The plates fill with food and goblets with drink. We eat, laugh and have fun. Remus and I have to escort the first year Gryffindors to our common room. We guide them through the halls, and warn them about the staircases and ghosts. Finally we reach the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asks.

"Nitwit," I reply.

"Enter," she says and swings open.

The first years crowd in excitedly, taking everything in. Remus explains where the dormitories were. I trudge up to bed and fall asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**A/N: Well guys, I suck at girl talk. Just putting that out there. Also I know, I know. Frank isn't a Marauder, Tonks doesn't go to school at the same time as Remus but I just made it that way. It's my fic, no hate please! Peter Pettigrew is still in the story, a lot more of him in 6th year. I know again Lily despises James 'til 7th year but you know. Yeah. I love reviews! Like, actually. The first time I got a review for my random one shots I died, got reborn then died again. My mum came in and was like "Woah, what's going on?" anyway it was amusing. Okay, I'm babbling now. Spelling, grammar, anything that needs improvement, review or PM me. Thanks! :D**


End file.
